


Solo is mine

by Skysolotr4ash



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysolotr4ash/pseuds/Skysolotr4ash
Relationships: Han Solo & Darth Vader, HanSolo/LeiaOrgana, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 14





	Solo is mine

Han opened his eyes with difficulty, he did not know where he was, the first thing he remembered was the woman named Iden he was flirting last night (after broke up with Leia, he had been lost seeking comfort in anyone else) But he did not remember what happened.

"Where am I?" He screamed. There is two guards at the door. Han was sitting and tied up in a chair.

He noticed when one of the guards called over the radio "He's awake, sir" and could hear the answer, a low voice "I'm on my way" there was a peculiar breath that made Han feel a strong chill from his feet to his head, he remembered the rumors around Darth Vader, but he never believed them. A few minutes later, he was still in the same position unable to move, his questions and curses were ignored. Until he heard strong footsteps approaching the room, the door opens and a tall, dark figure enters. The man approached and for a moment he only watched Han, Vader seems to be very curious, walking in circles slowly around his chair, Han did not say anything, trying to hide that he was scared to hell, for the first time in his life. 

"Captain Solo" Darth Vader stopped in front of the prisoner, watching the man, even behind his mask, he could feel the other's men terror.

"Hey, you got the wrong guy... I'm pretty sure this is a mistake!" Han shouted out the words, trying to hide his fear.

"It's not a mistake. I have many reasons to keep you here, alive, unfortunately." - There is no sarcasm or joke, he really meant it. Han didn't understand, he was very confused, why he wanted him alive?! Han had no access to important information of the Rebel Alliance, he was just following orders, that's all. Then why ?

"Listen to me, machine man! I'm not afraid of the empire, or whatever they say about you, so let me go and we'll settle this now!”

"Well, then” Darth Vader's reaction frightened him even more, the man in black didn't seem scared or at least angry, he just waved to the guards to let him go, and they obeyed without a question.

Han was finally uncuffed, he slowly get up, he saw his things on the other side of the room, and rushed to pickup his blaster, but then he remembered the episode in Bespin. "shit" he whispered. 

But Still, he got to face Vader in the dark room, "Let me go, or kill me. I'm not afraid of you and yours silly force, I don't believe it... this is nonsense! Whatever was your trick back there in Bespin it won't work here again!" Han took the blaster and pointed at one of the guards, Vader didn't move, stood there, watching Han’s actions, he didn’t saying anything, only the sound of his breathing in the room. Suddenly Han felt his body warming up, he was breathing with difficulty and his eyes could not focus very well, his beats were slower and slower, and he heard the sound of his blaster falling on the floor,

His legs got weak and then he finally fell to his knees, Han could hear Vader's footsteps approaching, Vader was standing in front of Han, the man looked much bigger in that position, it was humiliating. Han wanted to scream but could hardly breathe at that moment. Han felt Vader’s hand land on his head. Caressing his hair.

"Enough of your jokes, Solo. I have a mission for you, I won't kill you, not yet. So obey me. Make it easier for yourself," Vader ended with a slight push, that makes Han felt right to the ground, he was conscious but couldn't speak or move. Vader continued: "I don't understand why my childrens felt in love for a pathetic men like you... they are weak like their mother, but I will make them stronger, as my master made myself. And until then, I need you alive."

Han was still on he ground, trying to move without success, but he listened carefully to the man's words. "Your children? What is he talking about? Who is this thing anyway? He's not even a human" - he thought.

"No more, Solo, but I was once a human, weak and incompetent like you are" Han froze to death when he heard the words, how could he read my thoughts? I'm dreaming, this is a nightmare" He closed and opened his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Believe me, this is real, I can read your thoughts, I can feel your terror, I can control your body, I can do exactly what I want with you, Solo. You are still alive because I've decided so, but don't abuse my patience."

Han heard the footsteps move away and the door was closed. He felt his body back to normal in seconds and so he could speak again. He get up and run to the door, screaming "You can't! That's a lie! He shouted in front of the door, then the guards beat him up, until he stop fighting, Han was locked back in his cell and the door was locked, at least, this time he wasn't handcuffed to a chair. He could take a look over the place, the room had a chair, a bed and a bathroom. And that was all. Han took off his clothes and turned on the shower, the water relaxed his injured body but did not calm his confused mind. "What does he want from me? Who are his children?.. wait it can’t be Luke and Leia?! How is that possible?"


End file.
